The Misadventures of the Student Defense Corps
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Third of a collection of Student Council Drabbles entitled The Misadventures of the Student Defense Corps! Third up is SAKURAGI NAOHITO! Next will be something about SOUMA YUKI! [A series of Student Council oneshots]
1. Kakeru: Passing Time

**Passing Time  
**_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: I may not be doing this if I owned them. I don't own the songs either.

**Author's Note**: For **Wielder**, who taught me the joys of roleplaying Kakeru.

Prequel to **Escape Artist** by _Wielder of Paperclips_.

* * *

Boredom was defined as _the feeling of being bored by something tedious_. Therefore being bored meant _when one is made to be weary by being dull, repetitive, or tedious_. 

Due to that, Kakeru hated being bored. However, because of his duties as vice president of Kaibara High School's Student Council he had a reason to be bored.

Kakeru sighed inwardly as he dragged his feet against the platform in the gymnasium, tapping a finger on each microphone that he passed by. It wasn't long until his boredom reached a new level. This level involved his switching his discman on and leaving at least one of his earphones on as well.

He walked over to the second microphone on stage. "Testing, testing, one, two, three." Then he pointed at the floor. "Whaaa! Is that a cockroach!"

Some students who had volunteered to fix the chairs for the event jumped away from the direction the vice-president had pointed at. Screams and wails of "Kill it!" echoed throughout the near empty gym.

Kakeru snickered, seeming very pleased with himself, but his pleasure was short-lived. Soon enough he was bored again. He was almost tempted to run back into the main building to retrieve the bucket of frogs he had seen in the lab earlier that day, but decided against it. Yuki was talking to someone by the door, blocking the only exit Kakeru could use if he decided to push through with the plan

He yawned loudly as he checked if all the microphones were connected to their respective slots. The songs playing in his discman did very little to keep him awake. That is until he heard an instrumental song from Star Wars play. It was Vader's March.

He wondered how it would feel like if he had something like that. "Manabe's March. I kinda like the sound of that," he said, rubbing his chin at the idea. This idea, however, sparked a new one. A new, even better one.

The boy walked back to one of the microphones and unlatched it from its stand, bringing it towards the center. He removed his earphones tucking them in front of the microphone on center stage and switched it to pause. Clipping his discman onto his belt, he cleared his throat for his announcement.

It didn't take long until he spoke into the microphone. "Sound check. Sound Check." Looks like he was about ready. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Manabe Kakeru, vice-president of the Student Defense Corps, proudly present– " His voice trailed off as he switched the player back to play. The loud tune of Vader's March rang throughout the gymnasium. Kakeru chuckled evilly while the other occupants of the room either rushed to the gym door or covered their ears from the noise.

The sound system was cut off soon afterwards.

Kakeru stopped in mid-laugh. _Wait, that's not supposed to happen._

"Kakeru, when will you ever learn?"

The accused turned his head to the voice. "Yo Yunyun! Why'd you pull the plug?"

Yuki stood not to far away from the culprit microphone socket in hand. "Because you were causing unnecessary noise. We don't know when the guests are arriving and I'm sure the school wouldn't want them running away by the mere sound of your insanity."

Kakeru made a face at Yuki's comment. "Does this mean… you didn't like it, Yunyun?"

Yuki quickly strode over to Kakeru, reaching out to pull the other boy's ear.

"WAAAAAAAH, YUNYUN! LEGGO! LEGGO! LEGGO!"

As soon as Yuki did, Kakeru nursed his possibly reddening ear. "Come on, Yunyun. It was just a joke."

Kakeru placed a hand on his waist and stood upright. "I just wanted to decide on what song sounded better. I gotta think about this you know. I _need _a theme song after all." He unhooked his earphones from the microphone and latched one onto Yuki's ear. "I need your opinion. What sounds better? Vader's March or something by Ramstein Mutter **(1)**?"

Ten minutes later, Kakeru found himself bored again. Bored, gagged, tied to a chair, and tossed into some random part of the school. _I was just asking for an opinion, Yunyun! Is that so hard to ask?_

He paused for a few seconds, pondering on how he ended up in that state.

_Waitaminute_. _Since when could Yuki do karate like that?_

Silence.

_Waaaaaaaaah! Yunyun's evil! He's hiding the fact that he takes martial arts lessons from me! I thought he trusted me!_

Little did Kakeru know how right he was.

At least he had a few things to keep him occupied while thinking of an escape plan.

-EnD-

* * *

**Author's Note**: Definition of _boredom _and _being bored _taken from Dictionary(dot)com

**(1) **Ramstein Mutter – I dunno if I spelled it correctly but it's a German band, I think.

Word Count: 765

First of a (soon to be) collection of Student Council Drabbles entitled **The Misadventures of the Student Defense Corps**! Next will be something about Kimi!


	2. Kimi: Important Matters

**Important Matters  
**_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Not mine.

**Author's Notes**: A more serious drabble with a touch of humor in the end. Touches on the unseen side of Kimi Toudou.

* * *

Even if Kimi had always carried this air-headed, flamboyant, and flirtatious aura, the Student Council secretary knew very well that not everyone really knew her for who she really is. 

At school she was a seductress. She was a student council secretary. She was Pink in Kakeru's _Student Defense Corps_. She was enemy number one of the Yuki Fan Club. But Kimi was more than that.

Way more than that.

In some way, she wasn't part of the go home club **(1)** even if that was what everyone thought. It was just because she didn't attend school clubs. Instead she had private lessons for a couple of hobbies others may not have even imagined for Kimi. She actually tried her hand in arts and crafts only to end up working on her own projects every now and then.

Kimi was a pretty decent tennis player when she had the chance to play the game once in a while. She had tried other sports at one time or another, and though she didn't fare as well in sports such as bowling or pool she didn't suck too bad either.

Another thing that Kimi doesn't usually mention to others is her musical ability in the violin and piano. She could play numerous consecutive pieces without breaking a sweat and still have enough energy to be her usual bouncy self.

Just from that you couldn't say that she was simply the type of girl who would spend her time doing nothing but shopping in Harajuku **(2) **during her free time.

Kimi was simply one of those people who shouldn't be judged just because of their physical appearances. She really wasn't the stereotype everyone expects her to be.

Kimi knew that she had to be a well-rounded person. She also knew that she should keep her options open. And keeping her options open was enough explanation on why she took part in a wide variety of activities. After all, if she were to stick to music wouldn't all those who find music interesting approach her? If she were simply all sporty wouldn't she be asked to be part of their club? If she were simply part of arts and crafts would she still have time for her own projects?

She wanted to remain a mystery. A surprise. She just _had _to keep her options open so that she could be the girl of every man's dreams. Those were the more _important matters_ to Kimi.

After all, when a man asked her out wouldn't it be better if she were the one molding him to her liking instead of the other way around?

Yeah, that's what Kimi thought so.

I didn't matter what Kimi showed interest in because Kimi would always be Kimi, no matter what.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: Just wanted to write this because I found that Kimi was simply a character labeled, and was considered a stereotype. I mean, who's has tried to delve deeper in the enchantress' lifestyle, beneath the all fashion, attitude and the _"pink"_ that surrounded her? 

**Words**: 461

**(1) Go home club – **_"Club" _for students who aren't part of school activities.

**(2) Harajuku** – Shopping district of Japan.

As usual, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. I'm accepting ideas for Yuki and Machi drabbles! I'm at a loss for ideas for either of them

Up next will be **Naohito Sakuragi**! Kakeru will be appearing in the next one as well, that's a given.


	3. Naohito: Doing His Job

**Doing His Job**  
_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: Noooooooope! 'Nuff said.

**Author's Notes**: I couldn't help but bully good ol' reliable Naohito.

* * *

Naohito Sakuragi hovered over the crisp white piece of paper that lay before him. He wiped the sweat that began forming at his brow before he started writing the minutes of the last meeting the council had regarding the upcoming school festival. Though they had only had the meeting yesterday, he knew very well that it would be much better if he got it over with and passed it to Yuki as soon as possible. 

He had no intention of using the Student Council computer, donated solely for the benefit of the Student Council and meant for the exact thing he was attempting to finish, after the incident of Sadako **(1) **crawling out of a TV screen suddenly popped on the monitor as the _My Pictures_ screensaver started. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Kakeru who placed such a picture there.

The Student Council Secretary had always felt that he was the only sane member of this "collaboration" of students. He had even decided to leave it at collaboration. It didn't feel right calling it Student Council because of Kakeru. Yes, he didn't dare call it by the name Manabe Kakeru had labeled them. The title _Student Defense Corps _bothered him, to the point that he had to remove the plate from its latch on the wall and dispose of it thoroughly. He was pretty sure that no one would look inside the paper shredder. (Truthfully, he hadn't expected that the thing had _that _much power.)

Naohito was too absorbed with his paper that he didn't notice the distinct creak of the council door sliding open. Kakeru walked in together with Kimi, both snickering at their most recent attack on the president's fan club. The two soon noticed the shadow lurking at the corner and shuffled discreetly toward it.

A tic began to form on Naohito's head as soon as he noticed their presence. "You're blocking _my_ light."

Kakeru lowered himself and craned his head to face the younger boy. "I'm sorry, your highness."

Another vein throbbed.

Kimi brought her hand to her face, covering most of her mouth. "Kimi had no idea that Shorty owned the light!" She bowed down low. "Forgive Kimi for her ignorance. Kimi was merely wondering what Shorty was up to."

And another.

Naohito was surprised at first when he realized that _these _two were there _before _the assigned time for the meeting, but the feeling of annoyance overcame his disbelief. He fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Not only did the two choose to aggravate him, but they also chose to call him by _that _name.

How he despised that nickname.

He decided against retaliating, knowing full well that by doing so it would only allow him to stray away from his task at hand. The younger boy simply tightened the grip on his pen, and continued scratching it against the paper. He said that he would finish the report before they start today's meeting and he was intent on keeping his word.

"Just _please_ move out of the way. I have to finish this."

"Why don't you just use the computer? That's why we have it, you know," chimed Kakeru.

"No," Naohito replied stiffly.

"You really should lighten up, Shorty!" The vice-president brought his hand up and landed a karate chop on Naohito's head.

Naohito chose to endure the pain if that meant that the nuisances would leave him in peace.

Kimi just looked questioningly at Kakeru who merely replied with a shrug. They both walked over to the table and pulled out chairs, waiting for the final two members of the council to arrive. Kakeru promptly slammed his head on the table in attempt to catch a few Z's before the meeting, while Kimi pulled out a magazine and leafed through its contents.

Naohito sighed in resignation at the fact that he would be the only one doing the dirty work of this godforsaken committee.

He finished his paper with the words _Noted by_ together with his signature before looking through it once more. A screeching noise rang through the room as he pushed his chair backward. The ear-splitting sound was enough to wake Kakeru up.

Though his eyes were still slightly bleary from his nap, he immediately noticed the whiteness dotted by a couple of black spots here and there that stood before him. As soon as his vision adjusted, he looked up at the person holding the paper.

"Here," said Naohito, shoving the paper closer to Kakeru's face.

"Ah, that. Thanks, Shorty, I forgot all about that."

For some odd reason, Naohito felt somewhat honored that the vice-president actually thanked him for doing his job (despite the nickname). _Maybe I'm not the only sensible person here_.

He was just about ready to take back his comment about the collaboration until Kakeru spat a piece of gum onto his report and crumpled the thing into a ball. Kakeru threw his hand forward, and the ball landed in the trash. "Score!"

Naohito gaped in horror as he saw his hard work go down the drain. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

Kakeru shrugged, "There wasn't any scratch paper around to throw my gum."

"That was my report! That was the minutes of yesterday's meeting!"

Kimi looked up from her magazine. "Maybe you really should start using the computer, Shorty. So that if something like that happens you could just print another copy." Kimi beamed to herself.

"Yeah, you really should, Shorty."

Naohito just walked over to the wastebasket, rummaged through its contents and tried to peel off the chewing gum from his once neat report. How he hated his job. _Maybe I _should_ quit the council next term._

Yuki slid the door to the council room open. "Is everyone here?" But before he could get an answer he noticed Naohito searching through the trash. "What's he doing?"

Kakeru answered that one. "He's just scavenging for his lunch, Yunyun. Don't worry about him."

Yes, Naohito was _definitely _resigning next term.

-EnD-

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Joy, Bliss and Happiness. Firstly, I would like to thank my readers for the reviews. I'd reply to you guys but I'm kinda stuck to using a public computer for a while. Maybe when my internet's fixed, okay? 

Yes, I just _had _to do this "drabble".

**(1) Sadako** – Please see the movie _The Ring_ for more information.

**Word Count**: 1005

I am still accepting ideas for Machi drabbles. Still have no idea what to write for her.

Next will be about **Souma Yuki**. Expect fan girls in a whole new perspective.


End file.
